Corazón dividido
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Koushiro está consciente de sus sentimientos y del hecho de que no puede elegir a ninguna, pero no de los planes de Mimi y Sora. Este fic fue escrito para el topic "Las Mendigas fickeras" del foro "Proyecto 1-8", basado en un reto propuesto por Chia Moon.


**Corazón dividido**

* * *

 **Discalimer:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo.

 **Aviso:** Este fic fue escrito para el topic "Las Mendigas fickeras" del foro "Proyecto 1-8", basado en el siguiente reto:

Propuesto por: Chia S.R

 **Pairing:** Mimi x Koushiro x Sora (Poliamoroso)

 **Características:** Mimi es caprichosa. Sora no. Koushiro no cesa de comprender por qué le atraen ambas y no puede estar sin ellas. Pero, ¿y si ellas son las que se unen para quedarse con el chico y que las acepte a ambas?

 **Género:** Romance/Drama

* * *

Koushiro no se dio cuenta que el vaso estaba vacío hasta que lo llevó hasta sus labios, un vistazo bastó para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba. Se aseguró de guardar el código en el que estaba trabajando antes de ir por más té Oolong. Estaba sirviéndose su bebida favorita cuando vio a su madre.

—Me alegra verte, estaba a punto de llamarte para que almorzaras.

—Solo vine por té Oolong, tengo varios errores de compilación en los que trabajar.

—Pueden esperar —Yoshie le pellizco las mejillas —, estas demasiado delgado, ahora debes comer.

Koushiro sabía que su madre tenía razón, solo había tomado té Oolong y el código en el que trabajaba se trataba de un proyecto personal por lo que el tiempo no era un problema, pero aun así quería seguir trabajando en el mismo, especialmente por el impacto que tendría si funcionaba. No era la primera vez que lo regañaban por eso e incluso ese había sido un motivo del porque había tenido varios mareos en los últimos días.

Tomó asiento sabiendo que no tendría sentido llevarla la contraria a su madre, pero en cuanto probó el primer bocado, su opinión cambió considerablemente. No sabía si era por el sabor de la comida o por lo hambriento que se encontraba, algo en lo que no había pensado hasta ese momento.

—¿Ves? —le dijo su madre contenta —. Una madre siempre sabe.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de volver a ser interrumpido. Estaba escribiendo un método en su código cuando sintió unas manos cubrir sus ojos. No necesitó de palabras o ver para saber de quién se trataba, solo conocía a una persona que acostumbraba a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Qué pasa, Mimi?

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —preguntó Mimi, más que decepcionada se veía feliz por el hecho de ser descubierta.

Koushiro levantó sus hombros a modo de respuesta. No tenía ánimos de discutir o de dar respuestas largas, especialmente cuando estaba tan seguro de haber encontrado un método que optimizaría el código en el que trabajaba y no quería olvidarlo. Durante varios minutos su estrategia funcionó, Mimi se sentó a su lado. Koushiro no podía verla, pero la conocía demasiado para saber que debía tener una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

—Vamos de compras —le dijo Mimi, más que hacer una invitación, era una orden lo que su tono de voz indicaba.

—Estoy ocupado —Koushiro no apartó la mirada de la computadora, esperaba que en esa ocasión Mimi estuviera dispuesta a ceder.

—Pero es que no puede esperar, si no lo hago, alguien más comprará esa falda tan hermosa que tanto quiero. Además, puedes aprovechar para comprar algo para ti, necesitas actualizar tu guardarropa urgentemente.

A Koushiro no le gustaban las compras, le resultaba una tarea tediosa y tiempo que podría desperdiciar en otras actividades más útiles. Por lo general era su madre quien le compraba la ropa y cuando él lo hacía, utilizaba las compras por internet. No tenía ninguna queja sobre su ropa, ni consideraba una prioridad adquirir nueva ropa a pesar de que no había comprado ropa en más de un año y muchas de sus prendas eran parecidas. Koushiro pensaba que, si la ropa le quedaba, no necesitaba más.

—Espera a que termine estas líneas de código y te acompaño.

Sin embargo, no podía darle una respuesta negativa a Mimi. Habían sido amigos durante años y sabía que ella no era de las que tomaban un "no" como respuesta. Sin tomar en cuenta que cada vez le costaba más ignorarla. Sin si quiera darse cuenta, Mimi había comenzado a gustarle, más que como a una amiga.

—¡Sabía que aceptarías! —Mimi lo abrazó con fuerza provocando en Koushiro un sonrojo tan intenso que podría competir con su cabello. Si Mimi lo notó, no dijo nada y él agradeció por ello.

—Lleva suéter —Yoshie colocó un suéter sobre su hijo adoptivo, Koushiro no se preguntó cómo hizo su madre para saber de su salida, no era la primera vez que hacía algo así —, y diviértanse. Pórtense mal, pero no demasiado, no quisiera tener que ir a buscarlos a la estación de policía.

—Eso haremos —respondió Mimi —, me aseguraré de que Koushiro se divierta.

Koushiro no estaba tan seguro de que tanto podría divertirse yendo de compras. Sabía que Mimi solía demorarse horas en elegir una prenda y que, cada vez que la acompañaba, terminaba cargando con un montón de cajas y bolsas, algo que, con su condición física, no era sencillo. Pero prefirió callar, notó que ambas mujeres estaban felices, especialmente su madre, quien en varias ocasiones le había dicho que debía pasar menos tiempo estudiando y divertirse de vez en cuando.

El viaje en el tren fue incómodo. No solo por el hecho de que ambos tuvieron que ir de pie, sino por el poco espacio que había. Varias veces fue empujado por uno de los pasajeros y terminó chocando con Mimi. En todas esas ocasiones murmuraba un "lo siento" incapaz de levantar la cabeza, demasiado sonrojado por el contacto. En cada una de esas ocasiones Mimi le decía que no debía disculparse por algo que no era su culpa, varias veces se vio tentado de decir que lo que más culpa le provocaba era que disfrutaba de esa cercanía.

En cuanto llegaron al centro comercial, Mimi lo tomó de las manos y lo arrastró hasta la boutique más cercana. Una vez estuvieron en el interior, tomó el máximo de prendas permitidas, incluyendo la falda por la que había salido de compras y corrió hasta el primer vestidor que encontró.

—¿Cómo me veo? —Mimi saliendo del vestidor usando un vestido rosa que le recordaba al traje de vaquera que solía usar en el Digimundo.

—Hermosa.

—¿Seguro? Porque creo que estas medias no combinan —luego se dirigió a la vendedora —. ¿Tiene algún cinturón ancho que pueda combinar con este vestido?

—Ayer nos llegaron unos bellísimos incrustados con lentejuelas y otros sencillos, pero con una hebilla que la harán resaltar.

—¡Estoy ansiosa por verlos!

Después de ver a Mimi probarse más de cinco atuendos diferentes, Koushiro perdió la noción del tiempo. Mentiría si dijera que no le había gustado ver a Mimi en esos atuendos, consideraba que se veía hermosa usando todos y cada uno de ellos, pero eso no hacía que la situación le resultara menos tediosa, especialmente cuando podría estar frente a su computadora trabajando en un nuevo código. Una parte de él deseó que Tentomon estuviera allí para hacerle compañía, con él a su lado la espera sería menos aburrida, pero sabía que no sería posible, aunque la existencia de los Digimon no era ningún secreto, seguía habiendo roces entre ambos mundos.

Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de prendas que Mimi se había probado cuando comenzó a divagar. Sabía que podría escapar en cualquier momento, mientras que Mimi se cambiaba en el vestuario, podría salir y enviarle algún mensaje con una excusa. Mimi se enojaría, pero lo perdonaría, siempre lo hacía. En el peor de los casos tendría que compensarla por dejarla sola, probablemente lo haría comprarle un helado o lo arrastraría en alguna de sus ideas. Sin embargo, también sabía que no lo haría, y es que esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Mimi, el que ella fuera caos en su vida, ese algo que, solo con su presencia, desbarataba su rutina.

Le gustaba el orden, eso era cierto. Koushiro era meticuloso con sus cosas, quizás demasiado, le gustaba mantener su agenda, sus pertenencias y su vida bajo un estricto control. Desde el momento en que se levantaba hasta el momento en que se acostaba, seguía cuidadosamente una rutina que difícilmente era rota. Desde pequeño había sabido lo que haría en el futuro, ir al Digimundo cambió varias cosas, pero principalmente reafirmó su deseó por aprender más acerca de la informática y desentrañar todos sus secretos.

Pero también le gustaba Mimi y eso resultaba difícil de entender. No importaba cuántas veces ella lo interrumpiera o desordenara su trabajo, le gustaba tenerla cerca. Muchas de sus mejores ideas las había tenido con Mimi a su lado, viéndolo trabajar o hablándole de todo un poco, con Mimi consideraba que era imposible tener una conversación lineal.

Cuando salieron de esa tienda, Koushiro cargaba con dos bolsas. Ingresaron en la tienda que estaba al frente. El pelirrojo se separó durante unos instantes para guardar las bolsas y ese tiempo fue suficiente para perder de vista a Mimi. Estuvo buscándola durante varios minutos sin encontrar algún rastro de ella. Cuando la encontró, su amiga no parecía haber notado su ausencia.

—¿Cuál crees que sea mejor? —Mimi le mostró las dos faldas que cargaba.

Para Koushiro no había ninguna diferencia. Las dos eran rosas, las dos eran de paletones y tenían el mismo tamaño, ninguna tenía bolsas delanteras o algún estampado. Por unos instantes se vio tentado en decirle que ambas eran exactamente iguales, idea que descartó al recordar lo que hizo Mimi en antiguas ocasiones.

—La de la derecha.

—¿Seguro? Me gusta más la de la izquierda. Además, estos paletones combinan mejor con las botas que compré la semana pasada.

Aunque Koushiro había perdido la cuenta de las tiendas que visitó, tenía la certeza de que habían visitado todas las tiendas de ropa de aquel comercial. El que Mimi le ayudara a elegir la ropa tampoco hizo que la situación cambiara mucho. Encontró varias prendas que le gustaron, accesorios que ni siquiera hubiera visto de no contar con la ayuda de Mimi. Con cada tienda que visitaban, cargar las bolsas era más difícil, aun cuando no era el único que realizaba dicha tarea.

A pesar de lo agotado que estaba, ir a la heladería no le pareció una mala idea sino todo lo contrario. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Sora. De no haber estado tan fatigado, habría notado que Mimi, pese a la forma en que saludó a su amiga, no parecía sorprendida por el encuentro.

—¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? —le preguntó Mimi —, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—¿Qué dice Koushiro?

—No veo por qué no, somos amigos —respondió, no por obligación, Sora le agradaba, varias veces incluso había pensado que le gustaba demasiado. Disfrutaba de su compañía, de la tranquilidad de su presencia, ella no era caprichosa.

Mimi y Sora intercambiaron miradas, Koushiro lo notó, pero lo dejó pasar. Las conocía a ambas y sabía del fuerte lazo que las unía. Asumió que se tratara de una broma interna, en varias ocasiones las había visto intercambiarlas y solo en pocas ocasiones logró entenderlas. No estaba del todo equivocado.

Uno de los muchachos que trabajaba en la heladería le ofreció un menú a cada uno. Koushiro no necesitó de verlo para saber lo que iba a pedir. Cada vez que visitaban ese lugar pedía lo mismo. Sora se demoró un poco más de tiempo aunque, no tanto como Mimi, ella siempre pedía algo diferente y realizaba las más curiosas combinaciones, algunas resultaban aterradoras y otras tan apetecibles que terminaron formando parte del menú, algo que hizo sentir a Mimi alagada.

—Deberías pedir algo diferente —le dijo Mimi —, te estás perdiendo de muchos sabores y postres deliciosos.

—No importa, prefiero usar ese tiempo y energía en otras cosas —respondió Koushiro, recordando el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando. Mentalmente se preguntó si debía cambiar la base de datos que estaba utilizando. La que usaba era buena, pero había salido una nueva versión que le parecía interesante.

—Me contaron que estabas trabajando en un nuevo proyecto ¿de qué trata? —preguntó Sora, se notaba que su curiosidad era auténtica.

—Es un código que me permitirá regular las entradas y salidas al Digimundo, aunque de momento la única forma que tengo es sincronizándolo con el digivice.

—Suena interesante —comentó Sora —, y de mucha ayuda, si se usa bien.

—Y complicado —agregó Mimi —, no hemos tenido problemas con Digimon, pero escuché a Miyako decir que muchos de sus compañeros se han encontrado con sus camaradas.

—Ese fue uno de los motivos por los que empecé con este proyecto. El que el secreto del Digimundo fuera descubierto ha cambiado muchas cosas, pero ese no es el único motivo de cambio.

La llegada de los helados interrumpió la conversación. De los tres, Mimi era la que más feliz estaba con el helado. Koushiro recordó que había dicho que estaba a dieta, supuso que lo había olvidado, no sería la primera vez que lo hacía, y tampoco sería la última. Tampoco le sorprendería si después de ese día, Mimi empezaba una nueva dieta o le pedía ayuda a Sora para entrenar.

—¿Qué traes en esa bolsa? —preguntó Mimi.

—No mucho, salí a comprar hilo para reparar uno de mis uniformes, pero terminé comprando un poco más de tela para trabajar en algunos diseños que tengo en mente —Sora mostró la bolsa de sus compras.

—¿Te han dicho que eres muy buena diseñadora? —preguntó Mimi.

—Algo así, especialmente el club de teatro, varias veces los he ayudado con los vestuarios.

—¿Has pensado en dedicarte a la costura? —preguntó Koushiro.

Faltaba poco para que Sora se graduara y tenía menos tiempo para decidir si iría a la universidad. En varias ocasiones Sora había demostrado tener actitudes para la costura, no solo reparando ropa, él había tenido la oportunidad de ver sus diseños originales y, aunque no sabía nada de moda, consideraba que eran buenos.

—Más veces de las que se imaginan. He estado tomando una clase de costura, quería probar antes de tomar una decisión definitiva. Lo que más me han gustado son los kimonos matrimoniales.

—Espero no te moleste hacer para mí un vestido de boda estilo occidental —agregó Mimi notablemente emocionada. Al notar que su copa estaba vacía, compró otra, más grande que la anterior y con más confitura.

Koushiro pensó que Mimi se vería hermosa con un vestido de novia occidental. A Sora la imaginó con un kimono, sabía que su amiga tenía más apego por lo tradicional. Un amargo sentimiento lo embargó al pensar que en un futuro ellas podrían enamorarse de alguien más y dejarlo a él solo. Mentalmente se reprochó por lo egoísta de sus pensamientos y se dijo que lo que importaba era la felicidad de sus amigas, aunque fuera al lado de alguien más, algo difícil cuando tenía fuertes sentimientos por ambas.

—Es una lástima que no tengan salsa de soja comentó Mimi mientras jugaba con la cucharita del helado —, pero el jarabe de chocolate no está tan mal. Cuando saque mi propio libro de recetas haré un postre con helado, salsa de soja y frutas.

* * *

La mirada de Koushiro se posó sobre el código, compilaba en su totalidad, pero no hacía nada. Lo revisó de manera superficial sin encontrar el error que impedía su ejecución. Después de analizarlo por más de una hora, decidió retomar una de sus copias anteriores, si bien el anterior tenía problemas con las entradas y salidas simultaneas, al menos mostraba resultados.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Con un "pase" le indicó a la persona del otro lado que contaba con su autorización para entrar. Al principio le confundió ver a Sora en ese lugar, sabía que ella no acostumbraba a interrumpirlo, pero luego recordó que él le había prometido invitarla al cine si pasaba a las finales, y lo hizo. El día anterior la había visto ganar el juego que la haría clasificar y también le había dicho que podía escoger la hora en que verían la película. Un vistazo a su teléfono celular bastó para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba, Sora le había enviado un mensaje de texto avisándole de su llegada.

—Dame unos minutos, en seguida estoy listo.

Sora a modo de respuesta le mostró una pequeña cesta. No le resultó difícil adivinar el contenido por el olor que desprendía. A pesar de que minutos antes había comido una sopa instantánea de mariscos, nuevamente se sintió hambriento. Las albóndigas de Sora eran uno de sus platillos favoritos.

—Pensé que no habías comido y si vamos al cine, es mejor hacerlo con el estómago lleno.

Koushiro recordó la última vez que fue al cine con Taichi, Yamato y Takeru. No supo cómo Taichi se las había arreglado para meter tanta comida sin que nadie lo descubriera. Recordaba que él solo se enteró hasta el momento en que su amigo repartió las hamburguesas y refrescos que había infiltrado.

—Sin prisas —Sora le restó importancia con un gesto de mano, acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones por parte de Koushiro —. Puedes comer primero y luego cambiarte.

—Iré por bebidas ¿Qué te gustaría tomar?

—Una gaseosa de naranja.

A pesar de que Sora había llegado en la mañana, ambos llegaron al cine en la tarde. Mientras comían perdieron la noción del tiempo hablando. Conversaron acerca de los proyectos en los que trabajaban, la situación del Digimundo y sobre ellos mismos a pesar de que se veían con relativa frecuencia, algo que cambiaría cuando Sora ingresara a la Universidad.

A Mimi la encontraron de camino al cine, no llevaba ninguna bolsa ni parecía tener intensiones de ir de compras. La primera vez que Koushiro la vio tuvo la impresión de que ella estaba esperando a alguien, el hecho de que no estuviera sentada o impaciente le hacían pensar que acababa de llegar, idea que descartó después de que aceptara la invitación de Sora al cine.

Escoger la película no fue ningún problema, Sora la había elegido antes de que se dirigieran al cine. Se trataba de una película que se encontraba en sus últimas funciones, una comedia romántica cuyo nombre Koushiro olvidó rápidamente. Cuando se ofreció a comprar palomitas ambas se negaron por lo que compró uno de los botes más grandes, quería estar prevenido en caso de que cambiaran de opinión.

A mitad de la película, sintió la mano de Sora sobre la suya. No supo si lo que ella buscaba era tomar algunas palomitas del bote o si lo usó como excusa para ese contacto, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para pensar en ello. El sonrojo en su rostro aumentó cuando Mimi se apoyó sobre su hombro, a ella no parecía importarle lo que había hecho.

Cuando salieron del cine, Koushiro no tenía idea de lo qué había ocurrido en la película, en lo único que podía pensar era en la calidez que sintió ante el tacto de Mimi y de Sora. Él sabía que, aunque intentara negárselo, no podía engañarse, las dos le gustaban más de lo que debería.

* * *

Hasta ese momento, Koushiro había estado trabajando con valores de prueba, pero consideraba que su proyecto estaba listo para capturar información real. Por lo general trabajaba con su computadora, pero en esa ocasión consideraba necesario hacer una excepción, no solo por el valor de la información que podría recoger sino por el hecho de que deseaba volver a ver a su camarada digital.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar al Digimundo fue monitorear que su entrada fuera registrada. Notó que el contador había aumentado en dos. Aunque no había nadie cerca, Koushiro se dijo que era muy pronto para decir que su trabajo había fallado. Buscar a Tentomon fue el siguiente paso, algo que logró después de varios minutos.

—Te noto preocupado —le preguntó Tentomon —. ¿Pasa algo?

—Sí y no —respondió Koushiro recordando sus últimos encuentros con Mimi y Sora.

Dichos encuentros se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. Con Mimi era más fácil que coincidiera, ambos eran compañeros de clases. Con Sora coincidían muchas veces en el almuerzo o cuando Mimi la invitaba a sus salidas. Era divertido hablar con ellas, pero en ocasiones se tornaba incómodo para Koushiro, pues él era consciente de lo mucho que le gustaban y odiaría el que por sus sentimientos fueran lastimadas.

Tentomon lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, Koushiro no supo si lo estaba analizando o si quería decirle algo.

—¿Es sobre Mimi y Sora?

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Ellas son las únicas capaces de ponerte en ese estado —de no tratarse de Tentomon, Koushiro se hubiera ofendido por un comentario como ese.

—¿Tan evidente soy?

—Mucho, incluso Agumon lo notó.

Koushiro no supo que responder ante esa afirmación, especialmente por lo que implicaba. Consideraba que el que Mimi y Sora lo cambiaba todo. No sabía si ellas esperaban que él tomara una decisión o si era su forma de decirle que no estaban interesadas en él, o como había escuchado que decían, era su forma de dejarlo en la "friendzone".

Ambas ideas le aterraban de igual manera. En varias ocasiones había reflexionado sobre sus sentimientos, no cesaba de entender por qué ambas le atraían y su incapacidad para vivir sin ellas. Las salidas juntos había aumentado ese sentimiento, en varias ocasiones se había encontrado pensando que estaban en una cita, pensamiento que trataba de descartar.

—Los humanos se complican demasiado —comentó Tentomon con un gesto despreocupado —. Se toman las cosas demasiado en serio.

—Supongo que tienes razón —respondió Koushiro pensativo.

Las cosas eran más sencillas cuando era niño, antes de descubrir que había sido adoptado. En ese entonces eran pocas las cosas que le preocupaban y ninguna de ellas le habían quitado el sueño. Pero también sabía que, de tener la oportunidad, no cambiaría nada. No evitaría su viaje al Digimundo pues lo había hecho cambiar en tantas formas y madurar. Tampoco se arrancaría lo que sentía por Mimi y Sora pues esos sentimientos a pesar de saber que eran incorrectos, la calidez que le provocaba su compañía.

—Pero no lo entenderías hasta que sientas lo que es el amor —agregó Koushiro pensativo, no estaba seguro de que cómo funcionaba el género en los digimon, pero sí sabía que tenían sentimientos, los había visto llorar, reír, ofrecer su sincera amistad sincera e incluso sentir atracción del tipo romántica, aunque esto último en menor medida.

* * *

Koushiro había aprendido a vivir con su corazón dividido. Él sabía que no podía elegir a una de ellas pues las amaba a las dos por igual y no podía vivir sin ninguna de las dos. También que le bastaba con estar al lado de ellas. Lo que no había tomado en cuenta era que Mimi y Sora tenían planes diferentes.

No tuvo que descubrirlo, ambas se lo hicieron saber.

Fue después de que terminara su proyecto. Había hablado con Haruhiko Takenouchi y ambos estaban de acuerdo en formar un grupo que se dedicara a la investigación del Digimundo. Aunque el nivel de aceptación iba en aumento, seguía teniendo sus dudas, no quería poner su proyecto en manos de alguien que no amara al Digimundo o que usaría su trabajo para dañarlo. Jim Kido le parecía un buen candidato y no solo por ser hermano de su amigo, Jou, había tenido la oportunidad de leerlos algunos de sus trabajos, estos habían llamado su atención.

Mimi y Sora habían llegado a su casa con varias botellas de licor. Después de varias copas, ambas le confesaron tener sentimientos por él y que deseaban tener una relación poliamorosa. Al día siguiente, Koushiro recordó aquella confesión, pero asumió que se trataba de un efecto secundario por la bebida de alcohol y no volvió a tomar el tema. Sabía que era incorrecto y que algo así jamás sería aceptado por la sociedad, pero también deseaba intentarlo.

Aún con dolor de cabeza se dirigió a la cocina y preparó tres vasos de café bastante cargados. Cuando se dirigió al comedor se encontró con Sora y Mimi despierta. En ambas podía notarse los efectos de la reseca, pero en ninguna incomodidad por los hechos de la noche anterior. Koushiro asumió que ninguna de ellas podía recordarlos.

—Espero no les moleste desayunar cereal —les dijo Koushiro mientras repartía el café.

Mimi y Sora asintieron con un gesto de cabeza. Ninguno tenía hambre y menos ganas de preparar algo elaborado. En la mente de los tres se encontraba la promesa de no volver a tomar, promesa que ninguno de ellos llegaría a cumplir. Como tenían el resto del día libre, ninguno se apresuró en terminar su desayuno.

—Koushiro, ¿Te gustaría ser nuestro novio? —preguntó Mimi de pronto, Koushiro estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el café —, antes de que lo preguntes, sí, dije nuestro, o sea que, si saldrías con Sora y conmigo al mismo tiempo, sé que suena raro, pero podría funcionar.

—No tienes que responder ahora, podemos esperar a que estés listo para darnos una respuesta —agregó Sora —, solo queremos que sepas cómo nos sentimos.

* * *

Aunque para Koushiro lo más importante era su computadora, esta fue la última que desempacó. Consideró que primero era necesario asegurarse de tener un lugar adecuado para trabajar y aprovechar al máximo el espacio con el que contaba, no era mucho, pero no podía quejarse, estaba cerca de la universidad y el precio no era demasiado alto, al menos era uno de los más económicos que habían encontrado.

—Estaba por llamarte —le dijo Sora poco antes de mostrarle la imagen del menú de un restaurante —, estábamos por pedir algo para la cena y no sabíamos que te gustaría comer.

Después de un rápido vistazo, Koushiro tomó su decisión. Como universitario sabía que era poco práctico pedir comida exprés pero los tres trabajaron arduamente en la mudanza por lo que consideraban más que necesario hacer una excepción por esa ocasión. Además querían hacer algo especial para celebrar lo que sería el inicio de una nueva vida.


End file.
